Teman?
by shnhika
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang Karma yang depresi karena hasil UAS 1 yang tidak memuaskan dan tentang teman yang sama brengseknya.


Author : Hika/Vihika/ Hikari Visette Viridian

Cast : Akabane Karma, Nakamura Rio

Length : Ficlet

Genre : Friendship, slice of life

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yusei Matsui

.

.

.

"Jadi kali ini Tuan Akabane Karma tidak berguna baik dalam pembunuhan maupun taruhan antar kelas? OMG," provokasi gadis pirang itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan hasil UAS Bahasa Inggrisnya yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna sekaligus yang tertinggi diangkatan mereka.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu terlihat kesal, ingin marah namun tidak bisa karena semua yang dikatakan temannya itu benar adanya. Kali ini dia sungguh tidak berguna dalam kelas pembunuhan dan bahkan ia dikalahkan oleh geng Terasaka. Dirinya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu seolah dipaksa jatuh oleh kesombongannya sendiri. Dirinya yang dianggap jenius. Dirinya yang dianggap paling pintar di kelas E. Dirinya yang dianggap bisa mengalahkan sang ketua OSIS. Namun, apa? Kenyataannya kali ini dia tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Bahkan nilai mu tidak ada yang mendapat 100, so sad," ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Ranking mu juga terjun bebas syuuuuushh," ucapnya lagi dengan tangan yang menirukan pesawat jatuh.

"Daannnn parahnya lagi kau dikalahkan oleh Geng Terasaka! WOW!" kali ini Nakamura Rio bertepuk tangan di depan wajah Karma dengan ekspresi takjub yang dibuat-buat. Ditepisnya tangan Nakamura dari depan wajahnya, laki-laki itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal bersiap untuk pergi dari markas mereka. Sebelum pergi tidak lupa ia mengambil susu _strawberry_ favoritenya. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah gadis pirang itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya.

"Ara araa~ Tuan Akabane yang terhormat masa segitu saja ngambek? Sini duduk lagi," katanya sembari menuntun Karma untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya. Wajah cecengengesannya tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan walaupun sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali ngakak guling-guling karena pertama kalinya ia berhasil membuat iblis satu itu kesal. Sementara Karma terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan wajah yang masih jengkel.

"Hem makanya jangan suka ngeremehin pelajaran," lanjutnya sepertinya masih ingin memanas-manasi laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Hee sejak kapan Nakamura Rio menjadi seorang nenek-nenek cerewet yang suka menceramahi cucunya?" daripada ngambek gaje terus-terusan seorang Karma lebih memilih berbalik menyerang temannya itu.

"Lalu kamu cucunya? Gak cocok keleus!"

"Cocok lah! Muka ku masih imut-imut gini."

"Terus maksud mu muka ku tua gitu?"

"Eits, bukan aku yang ngomong kekeke" kini terbalik Karma yang nyengir jahil sementara Nakamura bete di tempat. Sungguh Karma selalu punya bahan untuk mengejek orang lain.

"Alah ngeles! Balik ngejek biar gak diejek terus kan gara-gara nilai jelek? Hm ketauan! Bilang aja kamu frustrasi pengen bunuh diri gara-gara kalah dari geng Terasaka, ditambah nilai mu terjun bebas, buru-buru ranking 5 besar, 10 besar aja gak masuk dan parahnya kamu gak guna sama sekali!"

JLEB!

Nakamura Rio ibarat menusuk pisau diluka yang belum kering terlebih pisau itu ditaburi Bon Cabe level 15 lalu tidak cuma ditancapkan, tapi ditancapkan berulang-ulang kali. Sakit!

Karma diam tidak membalas kata-kata teman brengseknya itu. Ia menerawang jauh menatap ke arah-arah hutan di depannya ntah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemani dua insan itu dalam sunyi. Sementara Nakamura sedikit merasa bersalah melihat Karma yang biasanya ceplas-ceplos itu tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf sebelum Karma membalasnya lebih kejam dari ini.

"Kar—"

"Iya, aku depresi sampai rasanya ingin terjun dari tebing."

"Hah?"

"Aku pikir ujian kali ini akan segampang sebelumya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ya kamu benar, aku terlalu meremehkan soal yang akan muncul, terlalu meremehkan anak-anak kelas A dan gagal mengasah pisau kedua ku seperti anak kecil yang bangga membawa pisau karatan," Karma menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, aku akan membalas kekalahan ini berkali-kali lipat."

Nakamura Rio tau, ada keseriusan diucapannya. "HAHAHAHA gitu dong! Itu baru Karma namanya!" gadis pirang itu terlihat bersemangat sehingga secara tidak sadar menepuk punggung Karma keras. Lelaki preman, tapi jenius itu sontak berdiri menghindari kebringasan susulan dari gadis itu.

"Kamu kapan jadi ceweknya sih? Cewek kok bringas!" kesalnya.

"Aku cewek kok, suer dehh," balasnya dengan cengiran dan 2 jari yang membentuk huruf V.

"Hee~ cewek apanya? Masih lebih cantik Nagisa."

"Oiyadong, my baby Nagisa sudah pasti lebih cantik dari cewek manapun."

"Lebih imut," tambah Karma.

"Lebih unyu," kata Nakamura.

"Imut dan unyu itu sama," koreksi Karma.

"Yaudah lebih sekseh deh," gadis pirang itu lantas mengkoreksi kata-katanya.

"Tapi Nagisa gak cocok buat image seksi, Bitch-sensei dan Yada lebih cocok. Nagisa itu lebih cocok image imut-imut idaman para om." Sepertinya otak laki-laki ini sudah bergeser.

"Anjir, Kar. Nagisa itu seksi tau apalagi kalau dia _topless_ anjay seksi banget," kata Nakamura tidak terima Nagisa dikatakan tidak cocok dengan image seksi. Mungkin perempuan itu sudah tertular Fuwa yang suka membayangkan cogan roti sobek.

"Kostum maid loli sudah pasti lebih cocok untuk Nagisa daripada kostum seksi."

"Ya gak lah! _Virgin Killer Sweater_ lebih cocok buat Nagisa!" ngotot Nakamura tidak mau kalah.

"Hahh? Baiklah besok kita buktikan kostum mana yang lebih cocok buat Nagisa."

"Oke, besok aku bawa _Virgin Killer Sweater_ yang paling hot lebih hot daripada air panas."

"Sip. Bawa kostum masing-masing terus suruh Nagisa pakai kukuku."

"Beres~"

Sementara itu dari balik tembok bersembunyilah sang calon korban, Shiota Nagisa. Niat baik ingin menghibur Karma yang sepertinya depresi tapi ditutup-tutupi ia malah mendengar percakapan nista kedua orang yang tidak kalah nistanya itu.

"Ne, Nagisa sepertinya besok kamu harus bolos," ucap Sugino prihatin sambil menepuk pundak Nagisa. Berbeda dengan Nagisa yang ingin menghibur Karma, Sugino awalnya ingin berlatih melempar bola, tetapi nasib berkata lain ia malah menemukan Nagisa yang tengah menguping. Ia yang juga kepo akhirnya mengikuti jejak temannya itu menguping percakapan dua orang nista yang sama-sama titisan iblis.

"Ne, kamu benar," ucap Nagisa speechless. Dia tidak akan lagi mencoba menghibur Akabane Karma. Tidak akan lagi.

FIN

Akhirnya bisa ngupload FF lagi walaupun abal-abalan. Okey, thank you for reading this abal fic :) Hope this fic makes ur day!


End file.
